regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 27
Recap The Daughter Found Again At the Morrowhammer Estate in Port Tyler, the party have just found the Duke's Missing Daughter, Lady Delilah. Léa has removed a charm spell that had been on Lady Delilah. Lady Morrowhammer is upset that Léa cast a magical spell, and also claims to not to know how Lady Delilah keeps getting into her estate. Zanzil pours a bicket of water on Lady Delilah to wake her up. Lady Delilah says her memeries are fuzzy. Lady Morrowhammer offers some advice, but Victarian points out that Lady Morrowhammer is the Prime Suspect now and her advice is going to be ignored. Léa & Tariq return to Duke Cawthorne's estate and report in that his daughter is found. Duke Cawthorne collects his guard and parades over to the Morrowhammer estate with Léa & Tariq. Eventually Duke Cawthorne arrives and is reunited with his daughter. Zanzil & Victarian talk with the Duke about the possibility of vampires moving into the town. The Duke doesn't know of any vampires. Zanzil suspects that Lady Morrowhammer is a Vampire, and the Duke says that Lady Morrowhammer is a recluse since becoming widowed, and only is known to coming out in the evening. The Duke then tries to get Lady Morrowhammer to head outside into the sunlight. Lady Morrowhammer goes outside and seems unaffected. Victarian then insults Lady Morrowhammer, who then slaps him. After the Duke calms the Lady down, Victarian apologises for how he has treated her. Zanzil inspects Lady Delilah for wounds or bites and finds none. Lady Delilah remembers being charmed by an older man with short black hair. He remembered him carrying her out of the bedroom and going out of the balcony and down the wall. Lady Delilah also discovers she has a old bite wound on her thigh when she goes to use the chamber pot when Zanzil is out of the room. The party wonder what the connection with the Morrowhammer estate and this vampire ire. Victarian asks Lady Morrowhammer about her late husband, Lord Morrowhammer, who had died 30 years ago. Lady Morrowhammer shows shows the party a portrait that matches the description. The party ask to inspect Lord Morrowhammer's tomb, which Lady Morrowhammer agrees to. Morrowhammer Mausoleum The party are taken to the mausoleum by Lady Morrowhammer along with the Duke, Lady Delilah and 4 guards. The tomb is full of expensive belongings. Also is the remains of Lord Morrowhammer, who had died from the plague. Victarian comes up with a plan. He pretends to be Lady Delilah's new lover to draw out her attacker. The Duke agrees it is a good plan. The party return to the Duke's Estate with the Duke and his daughter. Victarian plays the part of someone trying to woo Lady Delilah. That night the party plan to stake out the room next to Lady Delilah's room, with Victarian standing guard inside her room. Fight at the Morrowhammer Estate During the evening Lady Morrowhammer visits the Duke's Estate and says one of her servants found something unusual in her estate and the party should investigate. The party go with Lady Morrowhammer to investigate along with one of the Duke's Messengers & Lady Delilah. Once the party get to the Morrowhammer estate, she asks the party to wait outside for a moment then heads inside. After a little time Lady Morrowhammer comes back to the door and lets the party inside. She leads the party into a parlor and shows that a portrait on the wall has been moved and behind it is a peeping hole. Lady Morrowhammer points out 2 small holes in the portrait. Lady Morrowhammer suggests the party split up and investigate different areas, but the party refuse and stick together. The party decide to investigate the cellar again, but Lady Morrowhammer tries to direct the party to go someplace else instead. The party still head towards the cellar door, so Lady Morrowhammer screams and pulls a knife and stabs Victarian in the back. Zanzil goes to tackle Lady Morrowhammer but she stabs him viciously in the leg. Victarian knocks out Lady Morrowhammer with his spear in a single attack. Léa stabilises Lady Morrowhammer who is bleeding out as Victarian treats Zanzil. A man comes out of the cellar dressed in fine black clothes, pale skin, blue eyes, black hair and neat goatee. Before fighting breaks out, Victarian sends the messenger back to the Estate along with Lady Delilah. Léa tries to blind the Vampire with a light spell, but Vampire resists being blinded. The Vampire then uses his charm gaze gaze on Victarian and charms him. Zanzil tries to cast polymorph on the vampire, but they pass the saving throw. Tariq attacks the vampire, damaging the Vampire's leg badly. Zanzil casts ray of enfeeblement, weakening the vampire. The vampire turns into mist in response and escapes down the hallway. Léa sends a burning sphere after the mist. The charmed Victarian wrestles with Tariq. The mist leaves the estate and floats down the street eastward. Zanzil throws a fireball at the mist, scoring a hit before it disappears. The estate is on fire as the party leave, leaving the unconcious Lady Morrowhammer inside to burn to death. The reinforcements from the Duke arrive riding horses. Zanzil blames the fireball damage on the vampire. The party return to the Duke's Estate to report in about the Vampire. Zanzil tricks the charmed Victarian into waiting in the cellar overnight. Ruins of the Morrowhammer Estate In the morning Zanzil casts dispel magic on Victarian to remove the charm. They hear the news that Lady Morrowhammer's House burnt to the ground overnight. The remains of Lady Morrowhammer and 2 servants were found in the wreckage. The party head to the temple in town for some holy water from Father Clem. Father Clem is aware of the vampire situation and gives the party a large amount of of holy water. The party to the remains of Lady Morrowhammer's Estate to see if the vampire is in the cellar. The ruins are still smouldering but the fires are out. The Duke's men help the party dig out the house to find the Cellar Entrance. Eventually the path is cleared and the party go into the cellar. Léa casts Detect Undead and detects something undead in one of the crates in the basement. Victarian kisses Léa in appreciation. The party suround the box in question. They open it and see the vampire asleep. Victarian plunges his magical spear into the vampire's neck. He then pours some holy water down the hole in the neck he created, which burns the body. Victarian then breaks a broom and uses it to stake the vampire. Zanzil explains they need to do more to kill the vampire for good, so Victarian carries the body outside. The vampire turns to ashes. The party head to the town hall to meet with Duke Cawthorne and give him the good news. Victarian is rewarded with some platemail that will take 2 months for the armor to be made. Tariq is given a knighthood. Léa declines a reward. Zanzil asks for a ship to be built for him that can work on land as a carriage as well, but it would take months to build. Léa is against waiting around in Port Tyler for 2 Months, woried that the Army of Voraci will find them in that time. The rest of the party out vote her. Experience 10,700 exp each. *Zanzil levels to level 8 **From 23 HP to 25 HP Recap The Downtime The party & Helen decide to stay in Duke Cawthorne's Manor for 2 months. During this time Zanzil visits Captain Helgar in his dark prison cell. It looks like he hasn't eaten in 5 days and is very dehydrated. Zanzil gives him some of his holy water to drink. After drinking Helgar says he hasn't seen anyone in days. Zanzil reveals they have killed the Vampire that had drained Helgar of his skill, and wishes to recruit Helgar into the party. Helgar says if he can get him released he will go with Zanzil. Zanzil adds he wishes to transform Helgar into something not human, and Helgar reluctantly agrees. Zanzil goes to Duke Cawthorne and asks for Captain Helgar's release. The Duke agrees to release Helgar into Zanzil's custody. Zanzil gets Captain Helgar out of the cell and cleaned up and lets him rest, and gives him new clothes. Zanzil socalises with Helgar for the rest of the 2 months when he isn't studying or identifying. Zanzil is doing this so Helgar will be more ready to be transformed into an Mammoth after the ship is finished. Léa goes to Tariq to convince him to change his mind about staying, but he doesn't budge in his opinion that Victarian in platemail will keep the baby safer than without. Léa is convinced giving the voraci 2 months to find them will bring them more danger. Zanzil learns the spell lightning bolt. Léa fails to learn the spell wrath form. Zanzil then starts to identify some of the magic items the party has. Zanzil doesn't find a curse on the magical necklace that boosts AC, and it's boost to AC is more than +1. The bag is a bag of holding. The wand is a Wand of Wonder. Victarian takes Victarian's old cloak of protection and Tariq takes necklace of protection. Victarian and Tariq practise and find out the Amulet is AC +2. Zanzil hands the wand of wonder to Léa due to it's danger. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes